User talk:Lemmy118
Archive 1 Hi!! I just wanted to say thank you for making those edits to my story "Feral". :) I didn't even notice them! ^^' Demonic-Catz (talk) 17:06, May 13, 2014 (UTC)Demonic-Catz Uh, when I say "I didn't even notice them", I mean I didn't notice it needed to be changed. ^^' sorry for not being clear Demonic-Catz (talk) 17:08, May 13, 2014 (UTC)Demonic-Catz (Sorry, don't know how to reply. ^^' ) Still, every detail counts, and thank you anyways. :) Demonic-Catz (talk) 17:34, May 15, 2014 (UTC)Demonic-Catz Edits to Wasted Thanks for doing edits on my story Wasted! Unfortunately those last couple of errors (And garbled section headers) were intentional to reflect the protagonist's mental degradation. I rolled-back the edits, but thank you for being vigilant and doing good edits on the stories on this wiki. :No problem, thanks for the edits and cleaning up some of the more problematic stories on this wiki. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:46, May 19, 2014 (UTC) you sure do edit alot of things Hey! I love your story the Forgotten Friends. I am currently writing a scary story book. I would really appreciate it if you would give me permission to use the story please email me with a 2018kaysisco@gmail.com with a yes or a no. Best regards, -Vestigial YOU It's about time you stop fucking around here and apply for VCROC, Lemmy. I know that you love editing here, but you have an incredible eye for this site as a whole. You care about the stories here. Your editing is nothing short of great. I mean it. Please? You're making me beg now. Consider? I will be happy and honored to help with the questions you may have. Just ask, my friend. You have my help with any questions you may have. This site NEEDS you. Mystreve (talk) 02:59, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :That's fine. Just thought I'd try and prod you a bit again. :) :Mystreve (talk) 15:07, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering if you were the person who wrote The Old Mirror. If you can get back to me as soon as possible, I had other questions following that one. Thank you. DizPanda (talk) 05:14, December 6, 2014 (UTC)Panda Activity Warning Hi. Just so you know, you haven't made any article edits since November of last year. Users with rollback rights are expected to be some of the most active on the wiki, and to set an example for other users. We really need you to be more active than you currently are. If you do want to retain your user rights, please become more active. If you do not, please contact a bureaucrat to have your rights removed. Regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 19:41, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :Just realised that what I said kind of came of as threatening, to clarify, your activity is your decision. It would just be useful to us if you could be a bit more active. Best regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 19:01, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Numbers Hi Lemmy. Recently you have been changing numbers to words. While that is the proper way for numbers less and around ten, for larger numbers it is best to leave it up the way it is. Thank you for the general help around the wiki, it is greatly appreciated. MrDupin (talk) 18:45, October 19, 2016 (UTC) :I haven't noticed anything else, no. You are doing great. MrDupin (talk) 20:01, October 19, 2016 (UTC) RE: Arena I removed it, thanks. MrDupin (talk) 22:09, October 28, 2016 (UTC)